ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 9: Lindblum Inn - Lindblum Castle Guest Room
1. Head downstairs, pick up the Gil near the entrance and exit the building. -Receive 163 Gil 2. Head up through two screens and search in the area under the tree. -Receive Tent 3. Enter the church, get the chest on the scaffolding, then exit. -Receive Leather Plate 4. Go back to the intersection and enter Card Freak Gon's house (the one in the middle). Get the two chests and leave. -Receive Hi-Potion -Receive Echo Screen 5. Go down the right alley and enter Dragoos' Weapon Shop. 6. Sell ALL your Ether, Phoenix Pinion, Hi-Potion, and Remedy. 7. Now buy Steepled Hat so that the number of them in your inventory equals your Gil in thousands after you purchase them. 8. Run outside and across the square to the synthesis shop; synthesize as many Cotton Robe as you can. 9. Return to the weapon shop, sell all the Cotton Robe you just bought and repeat the process with the Steepled Hat described earlier. 10. Keep buying Steepled Hat and synthesizing/selling Cotton Robe until you buy your last batch of Steepled Hat (which should be equal to your remaining Wrists). 11. At that point, also buy 1 Javelin. 12. Now go to the synthesis shop once more and buy the following: *1 The Ogre *as many Cotton Robe as you can Note: In case you're a bit confused, here is how I had to do this part: *Bought 12 Steepled Hat, then synthesized/sold 12 Cotton Robe. *Bought 19 Steepled Hat, then synthesized/sold 19 Cotton Robe. *Bought 30 Steepled Hat, then synthesized/sold 30 Cotton Robe. *Bought 38 Steepled Hat along with 1 Javelin. *Synthesized 38 Cotton Robe and 1 The Ogre. 13. Check the desk in the back of the synthesis shop before you leave. -Receive Silver Gloves 14. Return to the aircab terminal opposite the Lindblum inn. 15. Watch the forced ATE, then commute to the Industrial District. -Receive Kupo Nut 16. Go up the stairs and then up to the next screen; check outside the bar and enter the house towards the end of the street. -Receive Bronze Vest 17. Open the two chests, then go back to the square. -Receive Mimic Card -Receive Steepled Hat 18. Check to the left of the entrance to the aircab terminal, then go in and fly to the Theater District. -Receive Leather Wrist 19. Exit the terminal and run into the next screen, then enter the clock tower/Tantalus hideout. 20. Get the three chests and check the bed, then leave. -Receive 68 Gil -Receive 282 Gil -Receive 97 Gil -Receive Mini-Burmecia 21. Talk to the crowd member in purple, then go back through two screens and check the right side of the bush in the foreground. -Receive 127 Gil 22. Enter the house in the lower right, then get the chest, talk to Lowell, and check on the right. -Receive Ore -Receive Autograph -Receive Moogle Suit 23. Return to the aircab station and fly to Lindblum Castle. 24. Enter the castle and proceed to the guest room. Speak to Steiner, then attempt to take the lift. 25. Speak to the sleeping guard outside the guest room, then take the lift and go left to find Dagger at the overlook. 26. Find all 6 areas with the telescope. 27. Back in the guest room, open both chests, deliver Kumop's letter, take the letter for Atla and save your game. -Receive Glass Armlet -Receive Ether TARGET TIME: 01:55:23 TARGET GIL: 11,602